


Scent

by underthepink



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business Trips, F/F, Fluff, Messy, beca being soft, gay af, i wrote this at 4am jddjjdd, idk what this is honestly, ooc but it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthepink/pseuds/underthepink
Summary: Chloe goes on a business trip and Beca’s left with nothing but one of Chloe’s sweaters.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> for the chloe to my beca.
> 
> love you.

_Beca: i miss you_

_Chloe: I miss you too. I’ll be home soon, okay?_

_Beca: you said that last night_

_Chloe: I know I did. Soon doesn’t mean tomorrow, silly._

_Beca: ugh_

_Chloe: Go to sleep, baby. It’s almost midnight. Don’t you have work tomorrow?_

_Beca: i kinda don’t wanna go_

_Chloe: Too bad. You have to._  
_Chloe: Go to sleep, Beca. I love you._

_Beca: i’m not going to work fuck you_

_Beca:_ _goodnight i love you too_

Beca groaned in frustration, tossing her phone onto Chloe’s side of the bed, wanting it to just morph into Chloe somehow.

Beca was upset. For a lot of reasons, but the main one being that she didn’t have her girlfriend with her. A close second was the scent of Chloe’s perfume on the sweater Beca had stolen before she left was starting to fade, leaving Beca with her own scent. Not as pretty, or floral, as Chloe’s.

She still pulled it on before she went to sleep though, abandoning her routine of sleeping nude, just until Chloe got back. Then she’d go right back to being the borderline nudist everyone knew and loved.

Beca wasn’t even sure she’d be able to fall asleep without feeling like at least a little bit of Chloe’s presence was with her, but she did eventually. At four in the morning.

When Beca’s eyes fluttered open at noon, the scent of her girlfriend’s perfume was much stronger than it had been last night, but Beca couldn’t figure out why.

Until she rolled over.

Beca blinked a few times, making sure it wasn’t a dream, and grinned excitedly when she realized it wasn’t. Chloe giggled at her girlfriend, sitting up and pulling the brunette with her. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“When did you–?”

“Around six,” Chloe speaks softly, “you looked so peaceful. I didn’t wanna wake you.”

“You should’ve. I missed you so much, Chlo.”

“I know you did, baby.” Chloe smiles, leaning to press a soft kiss to Beca’s forehead. “I’ll make breakfast while you shower, okay? Then we can talk about what items of clothing you can and can’t take from me next time.”

Beca’s cheeks turn red, her eyes darting down to the oversized Barden sweatshirt. It takes a moment, but she finally is able to come up with a response. “Yes, because you totally needed this on your trip.”

“You never know, I could’ve.” Chloe grinned as Beca got out of bed, padding to the bathroom. “Hey, Beca?”

“What?” Beca stopped in her path, looking back at her girlfriend.

“I actually really don’t care what you take next time, just don’t take any of my underwear.”

“Can’t make any promises, Chlo.”


End file.
